


Odd Ones Out

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: I always see you doing weird shit at ridiculous hours of the night and it makes me feel better because I do weird shit in the middle of the night too AU





	

If there's one thing Darcy **loves** about her apartment building, it's that the rent is surprisingly manageable for being in New York City. The pests are easily controlled by spraying medicine once every month and the plumbing is quite excellent. The thing she **doesn't** love is the fact that the neighboring building is maybe twenty feet away. Seriously, all she has to do is sit out on her fire escape and she has the perfect view into the living space of the window that is directly across from hers.

Fortunately for Darcy's neighbor, she's not a creep so she has no reason to stare. Unfortunately, the guy has a golden retriever that always manages to sit in the window whenever Darcy is out on the fire escape and she's befriended the dog long enough now that she's bought dog treats to toss through the window for the friendly dog whenever his owner is busy somewhere else in the apartment.

**.xXx.**

"Darce, I love you, but do you really need to be doing Zumba? It's two in the morning."

The curvy brunette huffs as she continues to dance, her eyes narrowing on her rather petite friend that's stuffing her face with ice cream. "Shut it, Janey. Momma needs to keep her curves in check somehow."

"But Zumba?"

"More fun than hitting a gym."

"It's.. weird."

"Weird? Weird!" Darcy whisper-shouts. Seriously, she has to whisper-shout or else the people in the building next door can hear her if they're listening. "My neighbor was riding a unicycle the other night, Jane. A unicycle! The following night he was throwing flaming daggers at a target."

Jane perks up in her seat. "The guy with the arms? Lucky's owner?"

"Yes, Lucky's owner," Darcy scowls. Having had enough Zumba for the night, Darcy stumbles over to her stereo and powers it off before plopping down on the other side of her couch. "He's a weirdo."

Jane snorts and eats another mouthful of ice cream. "You're a weirdo."

* * *

The following night after Darcy's hair is rolled up in rollers and secured with a piece of cloth, she paints on a purple facial mask. Idly sitting around has never been her strong suit, so she soon finds herself performing a few yoga poses to pass the time. But even yoga can't keep Darcy sane and she soon finds herself heading for the fire escape.

Situated outside, Darcy finds her mouth slowly falling agape when her gaze immediately falls on her neighbor's opened window. "What the.."

There appears to be a small photo shoot screening set up and poor little Lucky is dressed in a Stegosaurus costume. There are lights shining brightly down on the dog and Clint (the dude has a rowdy bunch of friends and apparently don't know how to use their inside voices which is how Darcy learned of his name) is snapping photo after photo.

Darcy snorts as Clint coos at his dog and Lucky perks up when he looks over his owner's shoulder and spots the lady who usually feeds him doggie treats. He immediately ignores Clint and trots towards the opened window, he jumping up and placing his front paws on the sill while barking twice.

"Hey there, Lucky. Who's a good boy?" She coos while blindly reaching in back through her window for the dog's treats.

Clint chooses that moment to turn around and see who's gotten his dog's attention and when he does, he yelps at the sight of Darcy and her purple face. "Do I wanna know why poor Lucky is dressed up in a dinosaur costume?" She asks, ignoring the fact that he screamed because of how she currently looks. Clint blinks owlishly, but before he can answer Darcy's already waving him off. "Nevermind. I always see you doing weird shit at ridiculous hours of the night and it makes me feel better because I do weird shit in the middle of the night, too. At least, that's what my best friend says," she says while gesturing to her face.

"Um. I guess," he mumbles.

"I'm Darcy, by the way. I've already been introduced to Lucky." She quickly tosses a treat towards the dog, easily making the distance so that all Lucky has to do is snap the treat from mid-air."

"Uh, Clint," he says, gesturing to himself before relaxing some and grinning down at his dog. "So you're the one who's been helping me feed the bottomless pit. I've been wondering where the half eaten dog treats kept coming from."

"Guilty. I couldn't help myself."

He laughs. "Clearly."

Darcy tosses another two treats to Lucky before putting the bag away and wiping her hands clean. "Well, it's been real neighbor. I should really get back inside and start removing my face. It was nice to officially meet you since you know, I've known your name for quite some time already. Your friends really don't know how to talk like civilized beings."

"Yeah. Same to you, Lewis." Not having told her neighbor her last name, Darcy startles and her eyes narrow suspiciously. Clint merely smirks. "What? You think my friends are the only ones who can't control their voices? That big blonde dude really has no idea what an inside voice is, does he?"

Darcy's brow crinkles in confusion before realization dawns on her and she snorts. "And my friend calls us the weird ones."

"Pft!"

Grinning, the purple faced brunette bids goodbye to the dog owner photographing his costumed dog. Once inside her own apartment, it's Darcy's turn to scoff. "We're so not the weird ones."


End file.
